


полное уничтожение

by normankafka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychological Drama, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Больше никаких неловких и неприятных для нее; никаких зовущих и стонущих; мыслей в квадратном, замкнутом; звенящем и гудящем; пространстве черноватой черепной коробки.Никаких прогулов.Никаких вопросов.Ни взглядов, ни сорванных с пухлых, покусанных; тонких, идеально целованных; блестящими и сочными; матовыми помадами; губ; слов.Больше не будетНичего.
Kudos: 2





	полное уничтожение

— Ты поедешь с нами?

Стылая, гнилая улица; серьезная, пористая; дорога, извивалась; по ее выпирающему, анорексичному; хребту шагали машины. Стояла в пробке; справа — эфемерное, убогое; очертание ее прошлой, (не)жизнерадостной; глупые, белесые; глаза; навыкате; рваные, бледные; нелепо растянутые; губы; и пустота. Только улыбающийся рот и блеклые глазки. Не могла представить себя же; пару лет назад; сизый смех, младшая сестра напротив; родители на переднем; жирный, маслянистый; путь в никуда. 

Бутылка слюнявила пальцы; смешливый поп, покачивался в наушниках; искристая надежда, смотрела в прелестное будущее. Привет, как будешь чувствовать себя завтра? А послезавтра? А через год? Судорожно открыла, закрыла глаза; стоп-кадр: она, сестра, родители; содрала ногтем их слезящиеся лица; кто эти люди? Буду ли я помнить их? Знаю ли я их? 

Глупая слеза, щекотала правую щеку. Выключила радио. Было двенадцать дня. Пятница. Второе октября.  
она чувствовала себя усталой.

Люди; их улыбчивые, счастливые; впалые и пастельные; идеально круглые; газ-тормоз; что будем делать сегодня? В бассейн или сначала отдохнем? Не знаю. Надоедливый телефон, присосался к руке; сестры. Блестели, золотистые фары проезжающих; мимо машин. Громко кричащее; солнце на невинном, мягком; небе. Резкие повороты; крутые подъемы. Быстрые, полоски параллельно; неслись вперед-назад; хрустящая тишина в грифельном салоне машины. Кнопка повтора; заела. Выходим, выходим, выходим. Хрупкий момент: глянцевая, гламурная; жизнь вне; сестра, поправила майку, хлопнула дверью; ключи в руках матери; протяжно вздохнули; грузная походка отца. Они были там — осталась здесь, в вакууме собственных резиновых мыслей. Что со мной [почему со мной?]; лиловая пустота; потерла правый глаз пальцами — ничего. Марля вгрызлась в невинное яблоко; нечеткий мирок, купите пиво по скидке в магазине напротив (или что там написано?); можно ли сейчас; дотронуться до стеклянной, грубой; поверхности; укусила в ответ; кровоточащие; подушечки пальцев; перманентно моргающие, уродливые; все неправда; все нереально.

Сейчас уйдут; останется одна, снова. Ты идешь? Ее схватили; еле уловимые; морщины на водной глади. Пожирающее несчастное тельце; безжалостное солнце. 

Нет. 

Я хочу быть здесь.

Пластмассовые кости; лежака упирались в прослойки, уродливого жирка; на ее юной спине; смех неизвестных и безымянных; людей около бассейна. Всевидящие; грифельные; надоедливые; мать в темно-защитных очках; покачивающее, умиротворяющее; ее тело в зеве; хлористого; лазурного; монстра. Хочу домой. Сестра; рвущая, желанная; худоба ее бедер; зависть, уныние, отчаяние. Розоватые, пухлые; в удивлении раскрытые; детские рты; что это? Снова? Снова?  
Она расчесала правую руку; гнилая аллергия. Юркий момент, утекал сквозь пальцы. Хотела бы вернуться, зацепиться за мягкое, приторное; мгновение: ничего. Исправление; нелепая попытка; глупые улыбки; эфемерное ощущение действительности; слепая надежда на (что? Счастье? Вера? Любовь?); что я? Где я? Ты задаешь мне эти вопросы? Я пойду куплю мохито. Сестра встала и ушла.  
Ее удаляющийся; недостижимый.

Гул вне; мерзкий, смазливый; шепот где-то внутри нее; квадратные, ровные; следы от ногтей; на ее плечах; резко, затормозила на повороте; красотка, неслась влево; там, позади (в четырех годах от) — осталось кладбище безумия и отчуждения; ее липкий, детский; страх; я не хочу туда, не хочу возвращаться. Дрожали руки; не хочу в, пожалуйста; смотрели комедию в кинотеатре; недалеко от дома; протяжный, идиотский; смех вокруг; исчезающее; никак не; цепляющее; пожалуйста, я не желаю более; мольба; хилые, просьбы шагали вдоль рва; тонкая, болезненная; тростинка; унылый взгляд матери; напротив; бабушка; сожранная телевизионным бредом; вечно отсутствующий; отец; она улыбалась; пастельные, подранные; губы; трясущийся, второй; подбородок; страх, боль, разочарование, ненависть, я не такая, нет, неправда, как себя чувствуешь, глупый, глаза-в-глаза, голубые, светлые волосы, длинные, белесый, яркий, мерзкий, противный, врачебный халат, почему здесь лежишь, у меня ш-и-з-о-ф-р-е-н-и-я, ее книга в морщинистых, расплющенных, пальцах старухи, серьезно, да, склизкая, набок, челка, серебристая пачка, чипсов, крашеные волосы, наркоманки, ее тело на соседней койке, когда выпишут, неловкий мир, за кованым, окном-стражником; притаился. Дотронуться, отломить кусочек; засунуть палец в рот; насладиться его вкусом; действительно же? Плоские; матовые; круглолицые; таблетки в картонных; рвотных пачках. Чувствую себя хорошо; со мной более нет, никогда; доверительный, испытывающий; недоумевающий; скучаю, скучаю по вас. Кнопочный телефон в покусанных жадным, прелестным; жирком; руках. Сообщения без знаков; точка, точка, запятая; Маяковский в 2016; юное, глупое, остроскулое; личико сестры по приезде. 

Я ненавижу себя/это все твоя вина/все презирают тебя/неправда/действительность/отчуждение/смех, уродливые, хрустящие; листья салата; глупая, улыбчивая; мордочка пингвина; на зубодробительной; белой; кружке из того магазина; немного пустой; серой; воды; искристый ободок унитаза; указательный и средний; пальцы; нежно поцеловали корень языка в мягкую щечку.

Почему не купаешься? 

Мама, папа, сестра. 

Тупая, никчемная, жирная; все про тебя;

Несостоявшаяся; в ее руках; наивная, древесная; бордовая; обложка; Достоевский; Бесы; Ставрогин и Верховенский. 

Сочное, нежное; стремительно бегущее; невинное; небо; устало прикрыла глаза.

Было серо и грустно. Она включила радио. Модная, претенциозная; песня, кусала ее за пятки. Сделала потише. Маленькие, пухлые; несчастные, глупые; врунишки; окружили ее; их объемные; дрожащие от каждого резкого и слишком быстрого; ляжки; переднее кресло дрожало от выпадов-стуков. Мелкие слезы; прозрачная, плотная; портьера; за ней пыталась спрятаться объемность окружающего мира. Сильнее сжала руль; его приятная, гладкая; кожа обнимала порванные холодом пальцы. Черно-белая зелень травы. Зернистость упрямых дорог. Твердость пахучего воздуха. Все сливалось воедино. Мир не проносился — это были глубокие; грубые; визгливые; полосы на бледно-коричневой доске; оставленные тупыми ногтями; ее отравленного людскими россказнями; сознания; должно быть не так. Пребывала не здесь — где-то в другом, более приятном; она там (или он); в окружении таких же счастливых и довольных; все испортила; душащая; вязкая; серьезность; усталое лицо; синюшные, полные; избитые; под картонными глазами. 

Нажать на, посильнее — крах, куча искр; фейерверк в честь ее самоубийства. 

У.Ф — один километр; поверните налево.

Что есть данное существование? Что было? 

Бирюзовая; матерчатая; кожа под ее щекой; колючие; мерзкие; скупые слезинки; вой бабушки после отказа на добрую и убогую; беседу после сытного (скорее, его молчаливого отсутствия); иллюзорное; металлическое; кыш; шипение; человеческое тепло; ноутбука на ее животе; ты сделала домашнее задание; ровные, правильные; буквы на пупырчатых страницах; вгрызались в исхудавший; обезвоженный; мозг; твердая, жесткая; упрямая; веревка на ее шее; холодный и строгий; блеск балки; закрыть глаза; лучше уже не будет; не проснется; не скажет, что хочет, что надо; никто не позвонит и не спросит: ну как, с тобой все? Грубая, полая; пустота внутри неправильного; овалообразного; органа; все будет таким же — летящим, но перманентно мимо; высосали яркость и смысл; тряпичные, набитые ложью и маразмом; эти люди вокруг; это была она сама; кто она? есть ли она; правда ли это.

Белесое, исполосованное; ярко-красные, объемные; шрамы на пластмассовом брюхе; загораживала проезд; раз — взмыла ввысь, к свободе и справедливости. Она нажала на газ и поехала вперед. Неспешно, юркие и нечеткие; образы шли параллельно. Все было таким глупым и несерьезным. Любая версия (ее) ; прошлое; настоящее; будущее; слова-обрубки; личные дневники; совершили суицид; подожгли себя; привет, меня зовут; будем знакомы; счастливые, румяные; улыбки; умилительные; бежевые; щеки друзей и подруг; вечное и суровое; отсутствие на общих фотографиях; всегда и везде; одиночество; была только о-н-а; все; я ненавижу себя; все презирают тебя; холодная, стылая; вода, лизала гладкую; идеальную; спину раковины; ее шоколадные, редкие; недостаточно длинные; волосы; глумливо хохотали; наблюдали по ту сторону зеркального нечто; хищный, сладкий; соленый вкус; металл о металл; маленькие, ровные; тупые красные; капли; по окончании — бежевые, грубые; стежки. Я этого заслуживаю; здравствуй, это я? Алло? Кто-нибудь слышит меня? Яркие, крупинки; синюшные; зеленоватые; железные поцелуи на внутренней стороне мясистого, омерзительного; бедра. 

Теперь все будет правильно.

Больше никаких неловких и неприятных для нее; никаких зовущих и стонущих; мыслей в квадратном, замкнутом; звенящем и гудящем; пространстве черноватой черепной коробки. 

Никаких прогулов.

Никаких вопросов.

Ни взглядов, ни сорванных с пухлых, покусанных; тонких, идеально целованных; блестящими и сочными; матовыми помадами; губ; слов.

Больше не будет  
Ничего.

Остановила машину. Чернь ее кроссовок; утопала в забавной зелени; смешливой травы. Песнопение; успокоение; примирение; смирение; спокойствие; скука; принятие.

Сочная, жирная; тишина вокруг.

Сошла вниз, по круглому пузатому склону. 

Салатовые человечки выли; их тоненькие пальцы теребили носовые платки; склизкие наощупь.

Грифельная водяная поляна вышла из своего укрытия; растянулась; улеглась; вытянула костлявые ноги. Вирджиния Вульф утопилась в Узе; совокупление шерстяного, несчастного; пальто и гладких, овальных; камешков.

Уверенно, слишком; быстро, она шагнула, правая, левая, огромный, слюнявый язык; обнял ее ноги; джинсы прижались к голеням; пожалуйста, не делай этого; пожалуйста, послушай, ты; нечеткие, размытые; убегающие назад; воспоминания; более нет; смех матери; улыбка сестры; не посетит ее выпускной в девятом классе; три, четыре, пять; куртка зарыдала в голос; не напишет книгу; не закончит университет; шесть, семь, восемь; такие, как ты, всегда, остаются; никчемная; убогая; поставила на паузу, задохнулась; матерчатые руки пододеяльника, на ее горле; три, два, один; не будет одна, теперь; идеальные, правильной формы; родильные пятна; на костлявом тельце умирающего озера. 

Она закрыла глаза.


End file.
